


Harriet the Spy

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Sally Donovan, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Sally Donovan Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use your opponents’ racism against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harriet the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #5, **A False Moustache:** As we know from canon, disguises and secret identities are Holmes' forte, but what about other characters? Involve someone _else_ in disguise in today's entry.

The sting went off like clockwork. Police raided the hotel, striking the twelve precise rooms housing the smugglers and their customers, and hauling them away along with their cases full of guns. Lestrade stood off and supervised the roundup, smiling in satisfaction at how well it had worked.

The housekeeping staff – immigrants like most hotel workers – stood in a clump nearby, staring at the proceedings. Greg smiled at that too; they’d have a story to tell their kids tonight.

A Jamaican-accented voice behind Lestrade. “Sir, what happen here?”

“Just a bit of police business,” he replied absently before the tone registered. He buried his face in his hand. “Sergeant.”

Sally laughed. She was still dressed like all the other dark-skinned hotel staff. “Got you, boss.”

“I need to go back for sensitivity training, don’t I?”

“I’m flattered. Means the disguise worked.” A touch of iron in Sgt. Donovan’s voice. “Doesn’t hurt that a black woman becomes invisible to whites when she puts on a uniform, either.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Just another servant moving in and around their targets, locating the rooms and being sure of their faces. “Another one for your annual.”

“Naturally.” Donovan surveyed her work beside Lestrade. “Didn’t they find out women make better spies than men? Men brag, women don’t.”

Greg clapped her shoulder. “Well done, Ms. Bond.”


End file.
